Fred Lou and the 'Super' overnight party!
by Miyame
Summary: Fred Jim, and Aisha have an overnight party! See what happens when Gene comes!


Fred Lou overnight party!   
  
((Note- this is a total copy off of the Mtv skit introducing the Mtv Movie   
Awards.   
Oh well!!! It's funny anyways! I am your author Faye, and will be popping   
up time   
to time to inform you! And the characters are not mine blah blah blah,   
You get the point.   
Plus..Its long, bare with me!!!))   
  
  
One dark and scary, not so scary night at Starwind and Hawking, Jim was   
Aimlessly   
Balancing a pencil upon his nose. Suddenly!! The phone began to ring, as   
he pushed   
his chair to it.   
"Oh, hi Fred." He looked at the monitor, with Fred on it enthusiastically   
waving his   
hand.   
" Hello their Jim! Is Gene there?"   
"For the last time Fred, no! Every ten minutes for the past two hours you have   
called and asked if Gene was there! Don't you ever sleep?"   
"No not really." He said happily, with his 'super' (( super-gay Just F.Y.I.   
:D)) voice.   
"Hey Jim, why so down? Is something bothering you?"   
"Just bored..might as well have an overnight party..or something." All of   
a sudden Fred hung up the phone, and there was a knock at the door. Jim   
Answered it, seeing that it was Fred, with   
his pajamas on, and a pillow tucked under his arm. He was panting quite   
loudly.   
"Are..*pant * you still..*pant* up to that overnight party Jim?"   
"Um er.." Jim hesitated.   
"I'll forget all those expenses you owe me!" He said with a big grin.   
"Oh sure! Come in!" Jim said, as Fred dumped all his stuff onto the floor.   
"So! What are we going to do?"   
Fred said happily, unrolling his knapsack.   
"I don't know."   
"Hey! I got a swell idea! You can braid my hair!!" Jim rose an eyebrow at   
Fred's 'brilliant plan.'   
"What?! Your hair?"   
"Ofcourse!! And while you're doing my hair I can paint your nails all sorts   
of colors!"   
"..." Said Jim, as he was dragged down beside him.   
"Here are the hair ties, now start crackin!" Jim began to braid a piece of   
Fred's' long black hair.   
"Hee hee!!" Fred began to giggle.   
While Jim was braiding his hair he peeped over his shoulder seeing that   
Fred was looking through a teen bop magazine.   
"Oh! Leonardo Dicaprio, is sooo cute!!"   
He ripped out a picture of the teen heart-throb, and stuck it on a nearby   
wall. Sighing romantically, he turned the page.   
"I wish someone like Leo Dicaprio would marry me!"   
"Sure Fred.." Jim said, playing along. Fred then grabbed a heart pillow   
from his duffel bag, and clutched it tightly, swooning over his teenbeat crush.   
  
***   
  
Just then, Aisha popped her head in from her video game adventures.   
"Nyawhats going on here?"   
"Oh hi Aisha!!" Fred said.   
"We are having an overnight party, want to join us?"   
Aisha twitched her nose, as she looked at the two. Fred was ripping out   
pictures of guys, and Jim was braiding his hair.   
"Mmeokay!" She dropped the controller of her game and sat next to Fred, as   
he grabbed her hand and began to paint her nails. Jim looked at the clock,   
it read 8:00.   
"Gene won't be home for another two hours." Jim said, informing the two.   
"Wwhaaat!?" Fred said, jumping up quickly, dumping nail polish all over   
Aisha, while Jim still had a strong grip of one of the braids.   
"Now what are we going to do?!" Aisha said, sniffing her hand ((or is it   
paw. o.o; )), then started to lick it, satisfied with the taste of the   
silver nail polish.   
"I know!" Fred said, grabbing a tape from his duffel bag, and then walking   
across the room to put it in the vcr. Little did he know he was dragging   
Jim across the floor as well.   
"Home movies!!!"   
"God spare me.." Jim said, as he was dragged to the kitchen.   
"Let make some super groovy popcorn!"   
Jim lifted himself from the counter, as he looked at Fred pop the pan of   
popcorn upon the stove.   
"Oh golly gee! I just love over the stove movie popcorn!!"   
"Golly Gee? Super Groovy Popcorn? Fred are you okay?" Jim asked.   
"Im Super Jim!! Thanks for asking!!" He then walked over to the TV. As   
Jim sat beside him. While Aisha was getting high off of the nailpolish   
she was consuming.   
  
*An hour later*   
  
Jim was asleep on Fred's shoulder, and Aisha was..well..Aisha was just   
standing there getting high off of life.   
"Oh Jim!! This is the best part, here I am before the Whippo Cream ride, at   
'Super Land' and here I am after the Whippo Cream ride. I'm covered in   
Chocolate whip cream!! That was so fun!! All my Super Buddies and I had   
the time of our life!" And then a frown crept upon his face.   
"Although it would have been better if Gene was there!! *sniff!*"   
  
***At Freds' office.   
  
Gene just got back from where ever he was and needed some Wong from the   
super, yet dependable Fred Lou. He slowly and cautiously stepped up to the   
door.   
"Damn, he's gone, hmm? What's this?" He then ripped the note that was   
nailed to the door. It had little springy hearts fling out from it. It read.   
  
Dear Gene, my sweet. I knew you were going to arrive at my   
office! Anyways, I am sadly gone, and where have I departed? To Starwind   
and Hawking ofcourse!! Are you surprised? I bet you are!! Come join the   
fun!!! It's just super!!   
  
Love,   
Fred Lou   
  
Gene just sighed.   
"This is just great..." He said as he crumpled the piece of paper, and   
walked out ready to return to Starwind and Hawking.   
  
***At Starwind and Hawking   
  
"Jim! Wake up!" Fred said as he nudged him. The groggy little 12 year old   
rubbed his eye as he spoke.   
"Oh Gene, I had this horrible nightmare, that Fred spent the night, and   
made me watch home movies all night!"   
"What? Oh Jim your so silly!! Were still watching home movies!!"   
"Damn.."   
Just then! The door opened revealing Gene!! Fred hopped up from the couch   
as he squealed merrily, as he ran to glomp him. Gene looked at the stove   
as he drew his gun.   
"Oh my god!!! A growing monster is on the stove!!" He pointed his gun to   
the growing ball of silver wrap, containing the massive amount of popcorn.   
"NO!!! GENE!!" Jim yelled.   
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!   
  
"...I told you not to." Jim said, for he was up to his neck in popcorn. As   
for Gene, Fred, and Aisha, they were up to there waists.   
"Oh Gene!!!" Fred yelled. "I was so scared!!" He glomped Gene as they   
fell into the depths of the popcorn.   
"Ahh!!!" Gene yelled, his voice all muffled.   
" I don't wanna know what there doing down there.." Just then he felt   
someone grab his ankle. "What the..? AHH!" He was too dragged down into   
the dephs of the popcorn.   
  
All night long the three screamed.   
  
***Morning   
  
There lie the three upon the ground. Dead? Ofcourse not! There   
sleeping! Anyways, what did they do all night? In the dark depths of the   
buttery goodness they call popcorn? They told scary stories!! I mean   
c'mon! Its dark and scary, and all the popcorn you can eat while you hear   
the ghost stories!! I mean thats why they were screaming all night,   
right? Because the stories were scary! ((Why..what did you think they were   
doing? Yucky!!))   
  
And what happened to Aisha? Well around 5:00 in the morning after everyone   
was asleep but her, she had her hangover and was really hungry, so she ate   
all the popcorn!! Good job Aisha! No messes for Jim to clean up!!   
  
Aren't parties just a super as this one the funnest?  



End file.
